What Do I Call Satsuki Kiryuin?
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: Ryuko is new to the new environment between her and Satsuki. Does she call Satsuki 'sis' or just Satsuki? [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL.**

This is my first Kill La Kill fic. (That's not a crossover). This is a oneshot.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. This is AU.

 **WHAT DO I CALL SATSUKI KIRYUIN?**

After the biggest revelation in the world of Kill La Kill, the biggest secret revealed to both Ryoko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin, the rivals in Honnouji Academy, Ryoko Matoi couldn't be more surprised to find out that Satsuki Kiryuin was her sister.

When they first met, it was an immediate tension between the two. Satsuki would look down on Matoi and Matoi would look at Satsuki with piercing eyes.

It was a quick rivalry that formed between them. Ryuko would never have thought or expected anything as this would happen. Anything like this to happen. At all. Ryuko was invited to live among the Kiryuins since she was family after all. Mako and her family of course we're invited too.

"So I call you.. uhm.."

"Satsuki. I'm fine with that." Satsuki said and walked away.

"Aren't you gonna give me a tour, si- Satsuki?"

"I think your friend and her family is already doing that for you."

Satsuki eyed Mako and her family as they drool all over everything in the big house of the Kiryuins. Ryuko turned to see them doing so and almost face-palmed at them. She turned back to Satsuki to see that she was gone.

 _Really?_

She groaned as she walked towards the Mankanshoku family. It wasn't anything new to spend the day with them. She already got used to their attitude. Senketsu couldn't help but laugh at Ryuko at the moment.

"You're not helping." she muttered to Senketsu.

"What can I do? The use of Kamui isn't needed in this battle." he teased.

"This is just uncomfortable."

"Would you rather stay back in the dumps?"

"No. But she doesn't even act like she likes me."

"She's also trying to warm up to you, obviously."

 _Probably._

Mako saw Ryuko thinking very deeply about something and of course, talking to her uniform again. She grinned and called on Ryuko to join them as they tour themselves around the house. They've only experienced once to live in a very rich place like this and this is their second time.

When the tour was over, they entered the dining table to see lots and lots of food being served. The Mankanshoku family drooled some more as they jumped on a seat and started grabbing the food they like... using their bare hands. Again, Ryuko was used to it. But unlike them, she normally walked to her seat and ate like a normal person. She kept glancing at Satsuki who ate as if they weren't around.

 _She's so calm and composed. Annoying._

Mako and her family made slurping noises and passes shouts at each other regarding how much the food tasted great that they will stuff everything in their mouth.

Satsuki didn't give them any comment or even look at them, she just ate in peace, not caring- or perhaps purposely ignoring that they were actually there. Ryuko couldn't help it that their dinner is so awkward.

"Should I start a conversation with her?" she asked Senketsu.

"Try thinking what to say first."

"Uhm, I don't know, it was just a thought." she ignored her own thought and just focused on finishing her meal. But still, she was eyeing Satsuki.

"Problem, Matoi?" Satsuki said when she noticed Ryuko's continuous glances.

"N- Nothing."

"The food is great Lady Satsuki!" Mako butted in, her mouth filled with chewed rice and fried fish. Satsuki and everyone else can see the food in her mouth, she really lacked manners.

"Yeah, it's great." Ryuko added nervously.

"Of course, there's nothing more better than a food served by the Kiryuins." Satsuki replied.

Satsuki took a clean white cloth and gently wiped her lips. Ryuko carefully took note of how clean and modest Satsuki was. She observed her other habits or manners that she might need to take note of. Senketsu noticed how nervous and observant Ryuko was.

"As much as I want to join in, I believe I have to take my leave."

"Can we still eat while you're gone?" Mako asked.

"Of course. You live here too."

"Then you can go!"

Mako returned to chewing and swallowing whatever was served in the table. Ryuko sighed silently when she watched Satsuki stood up from her seat and walks away. Senketsu noticed she was bothered by something.

"D- Don't you want to eat dessert, si- Satsuki?" Ryuko asked.

"No thanks."

When Satsuki turned her down, Ryuko pouts and looks down on her food. Senketsu decided to speak to her about it.

"What is it?" Senketsu asked.

"She's as cold as ever." Ryuko replied sadly.

"So you DO care."

"Well," Ryuko hesitates to say it, "of course I care. I find out that I actually have a sister and that I'm a member of such family."

"Ryuko Kiryuin. Sounds perfect." Senketsu said with a chuckle.

"I just.. I don't know.."

"Want her to notice you?" Senketsu tried to guess.

"To acknowledge that I'm her sister. I mean, I can't live in a house that I am not acknowledged or even accepted."

When Senketsu didn't reply, Ryuko lifts her face up to see Mako's puffed cheeks, filled with food that she's still chewing. Mako's eyes were round and wide as she stared at Ryuko with teary rounded eyes.

"W- What?" Ryuko said unease.

"Ryuko wants to be noticed by Lady Satsuki! I can help with that!"

"W- What are you saying? I don't want to be noticed by that woman! I don't care about her!" Ryuko was being too obvious about it.

"But I heard you talk to your uniform about it!" Mako pushed. "I know that your uniform is your friend and you tell it things that you don't tell others. I want you to know you can tell me things too! And that I will help you with it!"

"You don't have to."

"Of course I have to! You changed our life and brought us to live in this new world! We are very thankful!"

Mako spoke with passion and full of love but her mouth is also full of food, the pieces are flying off her mouth every time she speaks. Ryuko tried her best not to punch Mako in the face for spouting things while the food in her mouth came flying towards her. With saliva in it.

"Thank you."

When Satsuki was about to go to bed when Mako knocks on her door. A very loud and annoying knock. Ryuko was hiding at a corner, listening to them.

"What?" Satsuki said as she opened the door. She tried not to sound irritated as of the moment. She wants to sleep without ruining her perfect mood. And tried her est not to shine bright at the girl.

"Please talk to Ryuko and tell her that you acknowledge her!" she begged.

 _This is her best idea?_

"Good night." Satsuki was about to close the door but Mako kept her from closing it.

"Please! Ryuko is your sister and she really, really looks up to you even if she doesn't want to admit it!"

 _S- She doesn't have to go that far and say that!_

"I don't want to talk to her."

"But-!"

"There's no need to. I already acknowledged her existence and I love her as a sister."

 _R- Really? She- She?_

"You do?" Mako asked, her eyes shining and hopeful.

"Otherwise I won't welcome her here." Satsuki smiled at Mako and bids goodnight.

After that Ryuko was in her room, smiling brightly. Senketsu tried to talk to her but Ryuko was too busy smiling and thinking of happy thoughts. She was thankful for Mako's effort to do what she did...

The following day, Ryuko was walking down the hallway, on her way to school when she sees Satsuki at the other end, walking towards the front door.

"Good morning sis!" she greeted gleefully and Satsuki looks at her, her cold and high-almighty look gave Ryuko the shivers. "I mean- Satsuki."

"Good morning too, sis." Satsuki replied and exited the house.

"Did she just call me-?"

"Yeah she did." Senketsu said and Ryuko raised her fist in the air.

"YES!"

"Go on Ryuko, you'll be late for school."

"Right. Hey sis, let's go to school together!" she called out.

The End.

Hope you guys liked it, that's all. *smiles*


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL.**

Date Uploaded: May 10, 2016- Tuesday.

 **TITLE:** What Do I Call Satsuki Kiryuin?

 **SUMMARY:** Ryuko is new to the new environment between her and Satsuki. Does she call Satsuki 'sis' or just Satsuki?

 **PAIRING(S):** None

 **WORD COUNT:** 1,459

 **Next Story:** None.

 **Next Story Release Date:** None.

 **DATE PUBLISHED:** April 14, 2016.

 **DATE FINISHED:** April 14, 2016.

 **LANGUAGE:** English

 **RATING:** T

 **REVIEW COUNT:** 0

 **FOLLOWERS:** 0

 **FAVORITES:** 5

 **CHARACTERS INVOLVED:** Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Mako Mankanshoku, Senketsu

 **Q &A PORTION:**

 **Why write about this?  
-**I guess it's probably because I got mindblown that Ryuko is actually Satsuki's sister!

 **MEMBERS I AM THANKFUL TO...:**

Thank you **charlesdoudou** , **Taiski** , **Star Killa** , **EMH22** and **Darkrai842** for favoriting the story!

For the silent readers, followers and favoriters, thank you so much!

 **MESSAGE:**  
Thank you for your time in reading, supporting, reviewing, favoriting and following this fic! I hope you enjoyed it until the end!

Also, thank you for the silent readers who read the story! I hope to hear from you sometimes! I'll see you guys on the next fic or in any of my other fic!

For the success of this fic, I've prepared an Omake for everyone. Enjoy!

 **OMAKE**

In a hot spring, while the Kiryuin family and Mankanshoku family were having fun, the uniforms were hanging back in the hangers. Senketsu noticed that Satsuki brought Junketsu but did not wear it,

She could've brought Junketsu on purpose so that Senketsu can communicate with it.

"Hey." Senketsu started.

"..."

"Since Satsuki and Ryuko calls each other sister's now, should we call each other brothers?"

"..."

"I don't mind if you call me bro." Senketsu pushed the conversation further.

"..."

But still, Junketsu replied nothing. Senketsu sighed and glanced at the room where the noise was. Everyone else were having fun, screaming and laughing on the other side while he was stuck here with an un-responding kamui.

 _Is this what Ryuko felt when Satsuki was somehow.. not responding to her?_

He finally understood how it feels, but to him he wasn't sad or depressed, he was actually annoyed. Annoyed to the point that he wants to battle with Junketsu right here right now. But he needed to be in control. He didn't want to ruin this day for Ryuko.

 _But what if.. what if Junketsu is not yet awakened? After all, Satsuki wasn't wearing him earlier._

He wondered. It was a plausible thought but still, the fact that Junketsu was ignoring him on purpose was present. But Senketsu wants to believe that it was the other way around. He will befriend this kamui and he will not give up. That's how he wants to do it.

"No hard feelings? From our past fights?" Senketsu continued to ask.

"..."

"Come on, at least say something." he encouraged.

"..."

"I'm losing it!" he yelled angrily.

"..."

Senketsu jumped away from where he was hanged and went towards Junketsu to beat the cloth out of it. But then Ryuko exited the springs and Senketsu was pushed aside by Junketsu and attached itself to Ryuko.

"RYUKO!" Senketsu screamed but she already transformed. "How dare you force Ryuko to wear you!"

Junketsu didn't say a word, suddenly Senketsu jumped on Ryuko and started hitting her in the face and body.

"Leave her alone! Leave her alone! Leave her alone!"

"Ow! Ow! Senketsu, stop it!" Ryuko screamed as she defended herself from Senketsu's assault.

"But Junketsu forced you to wear him!"

"Relax, Junketsu and I are friends. He just got scared all of the sudden." Ryuko explained and pushed Senketsu aside as she got up on her feet.

"Friends?"

"Yeah. Iori patched him up and here he is!" Ryuko exclaimed. "For some reason Junketsu doesn't want to grab Sis, so Satsuki said he can stay with me for a while."

"Suspicious." Senketsu mumbled. "Junketsu is evil and bloodthirsty!"

The uniform tightened around Ryuko, as if trembling and afraid, Ryuko patted it gently and stared at Senketsu who was very disbelieving about the Junketsu before them.

"He changed." Ryuko said.

"Clearly." he muttered.

"Look after him as a younger brother. Try to be nice. I'm sure he'll warm up to you." Ryuko said and continued to pat her uniform until it stopped tightening.

"This is unacceptable!"

"He doesn't have to stay with us if he quickly warms up to others." Ryuko bribed and Senketsu was forced to agree to it. The uniform removed itself from Ryuko and runs back to its hangers.

"I'll be sure to look after him." Senketsu said, still dubious of Junketsu's odd behavior. Ryuko thanked him and ran back to the springs. It was at that very moment that he was attacked from behind by Junketsu.

"SWITCH!" Junketsu yelled and with a flash of bright light, the two uniforms were blinded.

When Senketsu woke up, he was in Satsuki Kiryuin's arms and there was a fire before them.

"HOLY CRAP!" he began to yell and panic but Satsuki held on him tightly.

"Shh!" Satsuki whispered.

"Don't burn me! Ryuko needs me!"

"Ryuko already has Senketsu."

"What are you talking about? I'm SENKETSU!" He wanted to jump out of her but she gripped him tightly.

"You must've looked up to him that much." Satsuki said.

 _That evil clothed monster! He must've done something to me to switch places with me! Now everyone thinks I'm Junketsu!_

"Satsuki, please, you have to believe me! I'm Senketsu! The evil Junketsu did something to me! We switched places!"

"I guess the remaking of Junketsu isn't perfect. I'm sorry to fail you, Lady Satsuki." said Iori who was standing behind her.

"It's okay. I probably don't need a kamui after all." Satsuki said and slowly threw Senketsu in the fire.

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

"Senketsu calm down!" yelled a voice.

"Don't burn me! Please! Stop! RYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKO!"

"I'm not gonna burn you Senketsu! Calm down!" Ryuko yelled as he pinned the panicking uniform down.

"Ryuko?" he said and blinked.

"Having a bad nightmare?"

"RYUUUUUKO! You wouldn't believe it! It was horrible!" Senketsu cried and hugged Ryuko.

"It's okay, it's just a nightmare. It's not real." Ryuko patted him in the back.

The door creaks open and Ryuko and Senketsu turned to Satsuki who opened the door. The very thing that Senketsu eyed on was her clothes, seeing that she was wearing Junketsu with her. He panicked and immediately anger rushed through him.

"JUNKETSU!" he yelled and attacks Satsuki without warning.

"H- Hey Senketsu!"

"I'll protect you from him Ryuko! I will protect you!" Senketsu said and repeatedly hits Satsuki's clothes.

"What is your uniform doing?" Satsuki asked in wonder, watching the uniform land powerless hits on her.

"He had a nightmare." Ryuko shrugs. "I assume Junketsu has something to do with it."

"Junketsu? But he's long gone." Satsuki said. Ryuko said nothing else, also questioning Senketsu's sudden attack as well. But the two let him do as he pleased and attacked Satsuki's white nightgown that has nothing to do with Junketsu.

The End.


End file.
